zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Study (999)
The Study, also known as Zero's Study, is the final escape room in Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors (though it is not the final puzzle, as one more puzzle is done in the room that the Study leads to). It is located behind the library and is full of puzzles that have previously been used in other escape rooms. Layout The study was apparently used by Zero as a laboratory. It is a small room, with metal plates as walls. There are numerous piles of electronic junk scattered around the room (the ones used for the puzzles), and 3 huge monitors scattered along the back of the room. A table with smaller computer monitors is also located in the back. Extending from the ceiling is a set of monitors, recording video on every room in the ship. On the far left side is a metal shutter, whose entrance is surrounded with yellow warning tape, and behind the shutter is a coffin. Near the entrance is a model of the Gigantic. Finally, the exit is on the front wall of the room, with a card scanner installed nearby. Story Junpei, along with Snake, Clover, and Seven had just escaped from the Library and they stumble into an open door. As soon as they go through it, the door slams shut behind them and locks. Everyone except Snake is daunted by the mess in the room and complain about having to find the Neptune key in the piles of junk. With Snake mentioning that they are running out of time, the four begin their search. What's in the Coffin? Triggered by opening the metal shutters. Picture Triggered by picking up the picture in the drawer after completing the Numbered Door Puzzle. Items Helm Emblem Junpei solves the nautical table puzzle by turning the wheel in the direction that shown on the nautical map. The right side of monitor will slide, revealing the emblem for Junpei to pick up. This emblem has a gold border like the other emblems, and the picture of the helm on the emblem is colored turquoise and yellow. Code Emblem This emblem is found on the back of the morse code device after Junpei transmits a message that says "ICE" with the machine. The emblem has a green background and a red circle with white colored sections within the circle. He thinks there might be some sort of secret code on it. Translating the morse code on the edge of circle starting at the two dashes and rotating counter clockwise reads "MORSE". Cross Emblem This emblem is found on the right side of the control panel of the monitor with the "ALL" puzzle after Junpei solves it. The emblem has a white background with a black cross on it. The secondary border color is red and Junpei comments that it is shaped like a shield. Coffin Emblem After solving the first 3 puzzles and getting the emblems from them, a metal shutter from the back of the room opens. Behind it is a fancy brown coffin with gold engravings. Junpei and Seven are fearful that it might be All-ice's coffin and slowly open it to find the Neptune key and this emblem. The emblem design is the same as the design on the coffin. Key Card 0 Junpei finds the computer in the back of the room and inserts the emblems in this order: Helm, Cross, Code, Coffin. In between placing each emblem down, he has to solve a digital root puzzle. In the puzzle, he has to move every colored ball (except red) into an area where the digital root of the balls match the digital root shown in the area. After doing this for all 4 emblems, the drawer on the desk unlocks, containing a picture and this keycard. Neptune Key By solving the first three puzzles and getting their respective emblems, a metal shutter located in the back of the room opens. Behind the shutters is a fancy coffin with gold engravings. The group nervously opens it, only to find that their fear was all for nothing. The coffin contains the coffin emblem and this key. Nautical Chart A nautical map found on a table near the entrance of the room. It is a map of the world with a path drawn out in red ink. The route appears to be going from England to California. 9 Panel Cross Puzzle-Draft 1 A clue for the panel puzzle. It is found in the cabinet behind the monitor with the puzzle. It appears that someone was working on the solution to the puzzle and boxed the far left and top sections of the grid. Morse Alphabet Key A red sheet with the key to input letters in Morse code. It is found with in a cabinet behind the morse code puzzle and has the letters A-I, J-R, and S-Z on 3 different sheets. Junpei uses it to input letters in the machine. It is stored on the file screen. Minigames Nautical Chart Puzzle A puzzle similar to the helm puzzle found in the wheelhouse. This version is easier however, as the map is viewable in the top screen. To solve it, just start from England and turn the wheel until it stops on the direction shown on the map. The order of directions is: South, West, Southeast, Northeast, East, North, East. Morse Code Puzzle A puzzle similar to the morse code puzzle solved in the communications office. The morse code machine is built right into the computer this time, in contrast to the actual machine used back in the communications room. To solve it, form the word "ICE", with each row representing one letter. ALL Square Perhaps the most difficult puzzle in the entire game (to compute, not to enter the answer), it is found on a giant monitor near the corner of the room. This is the grid with all the letters and numbers: The answer is: To get them that way, tap the 5, tap the center square, then tap the D. You will get the cross emblem. Numbered Door Puzzle Requirements: Helm Emblem, Cross Emblem, Code Emblem, Coffin Emblem This puzzle is located at the back of the room, at the collection of computer monitors on the desk. By placing the emblems in order from Helm, Cross, Code, and Coffin, the computer will unlock the drawer on the table. After each individual emblem is scanned, Junpei has to solve this puzzle. Helm Emblem: 6=4,5,6 and 3=1,2,3,7,8 Cross Emblem: 1=2,3,6,8 and 7=4,5,7 Code Emblem: 7=4,5,7 and 7=2,6,8 Coffin Emblem: 8=2,4,5,7,8 and 9=None Trivia *The solutions for the "ALL Square" and "Morse Code" minigames are ALL and ICE, the name of the woman in the coffin that Gordain brought. *The iOS version omits the scene where Junpei opens All-ice's coffin. Humorous Quotes *Examine the back of the metal machine, when seen from the initial screen: *# *# *# *# *# *Examine the chair, when seen from the initial screen: *# *# *# *# *Examine a pipe when facing the metal cabinet and vents: *# *# *# *# *Examine the table filled with junk, while facing the exit door and the screens on the ceiling: *# *# *Examine the right small monitor, when viewing the closeup of the old computer monitors: *# *# *# *# *Examine the mouse, when viewing the closeup of the old computer monitors: *# *# *# *# *# *Examine the desk indentations with the steering wheel emblem equipped: *# *Examine the desk indentations with the cross embem equipped, having already placed the steering wheel emblem: *# *Examine the desk indentations with the code emblem equipped, having already placed the steering wheel and cross emblems: *# *Examine the hanging monitor, when vieweing the closeup of the compass monitor machine: *# *# *# *Examine the wheel or compass before finding the map: *# remainder of the quote has been omitted. *Solve the "ALL" puzzle: *# *Solve the compass puzzle: *# Category:Locations Category:999 Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:999 escape rooms Category:Bottom Deck Category:Featured articles